Fighting
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Rebecca is forced into a relationship with someone she hates. All to stop the fighting between their families. Usually you'd think they would fall in love and all would be good. Not this time. She fell in love with his sister, and now they have to find a way to convince their families to put aside their differences and see what matters most. Even when their plan fails. (Femslash.)


**AN/ As you will notice, I have split the chapter into parts/segment things. I plan on doing so for the rest of the chapters. Mainly because I find it easier to right in segments, for this story at least. Usually I wouldn't, but I wanted to try something new, including the way I write this. One it is first person, a pov that I rarely use since I prefer third omniscient. So this style is really weird. So tred with caution. Also I would like to mention that this is a ****_femslash_**** and am planning on getting to that development and such. Also I realize that the reason for why Nath and Becca have to be together is really weird but I couldn't decide on anything else ha ha. Please leave comments, favorite, follow, I don't mind. And criticism is fine just as long as it is productive and not mean because I am very sensitive and might cry. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Introduction/One_**

Do you know how boring it gets living in the same small town your entire life? Very boring.

Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rebecca, the lovely narrator of this tale. Ah who the hell am I kidding? Call me Becca.

I've lived in Sweet Amoris my whole life, I have left the city on a few rare occasions, but nothing to special. I have a brother named Luke. You'll meet him later.

I am twelve feet tall! No, sadly I'm like five foot three or something like that. My hair is this dark brown and lightens as it reaches the tips. I usually wear it down with a braid in it. My eyes are a dark blue, the color of the ocean. At least the ocean here reminds me of my eye color. People tell me I have a dainty face. I have no idea what the hell that even means. It's smallish? And I have these annoying freckles like all over me. Did I mention the gross pimples? There not like noticeable, but they are there.

But enough about that. This is a tale of forbidden love, kind of. A tale of fighting for what you believe in. Wow I sound like one of those narrators at the beginning of a fairytale Disney movie. All once upon a time and what not. This story deals with overcoming differences, defying your parents, and acceptance.

Sit back, enjoy, relax, and eat some popcorn. Because you are in for a bumpy, dramatic ride.

* * *

**_One/Two_**

**_Mr. Annoying_**

You see, I woke up this morning in high spirits. Today was the day that I finally told my parents the big news. Then my parents had to go and trash it.

I was at school wandering around, minding my own business, when Nathaniel Delacroix told me to meet him in the student council room. Let me tell you something, he may be an acquaintance but I do not associate myself with him unless absolutely necessary.

I sighed and followed him to the room, where he sat me down for no obvious reason. "What do you want Nathaniel?" I questioned, growing irritated with the silence. Nathaniel turned his back to me and seemed to be muttering something to himself. "Nathaniel!"

He shook his head and turned back to me. I gave him an annoyed look. "Your parents called mine." He said simply, before he fell back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"What the hell do you mean, they called your parents? Our parents hate each other!" I shouted, anger boiling inside me. My cheeks felt warm and glared at Nathaniel who sighed, as if he was straining to tell me something. "Come on out with it! Why did they call?"

"My mother told me that your parents said you wanted to go out with me." Nathaniel said, pinching his nose, apparently trying to calm himself as well.

I cussed under my breath. My parents are idiotic morons. I have flat out told them that I hated Nathaniel enough to where I would punch a kitten. Though, I personally love kittens and wouldn't actually do it. The metaphor was mainly said to get my point across to my thick headed parents.

"Why the hell would they say that?" I yelled at Nathaniel. "You and I both know that that is not true." Nathaniel nodded, and sat up in his seat.

"Yes, however the point is why they called in the first place. Apparently our fathers came to a stupid conclusion that if we were together our families would be able to cooperate in the office and outside." Nathaniel huffed. I rubbed my forehead, my head starting to heart from all the information.

"So they decided that we have to date so they can work together. Is that what you are telling me?" I said annoyance clearly relevant on my face. Again, Mr. Annoying Know-It-All nodded his blond head. His golden eyes watched me, calculating my next question. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Nathaniel sighed. "What they tell us to of course." His eyes had clouded over, as if he was trying not to show that he was upset. He turned back to me and his glassy gold eyes wouldn't look me in the eye. "You can go, I figured that they wanted me to tell you."

I would've said more but I figured that Nathaniel had had enough of me, and frankly I had enough of him.

* * *

**_Two/Three_**

**_Delacroix's Visit Us at Two o'clock in the Morning_**

When I got home I got into a fight with my parents. They said that it made sense and would work. I told them they were idiots, and it wouldn't make a damn difference. And then I flat out told them I hated Nathaniel. Then they told me I would grow to care about him with time. Can you believe it?

I guess since they don't know that I'm not sexually attracted to the male species, they would assume that, but still.

After that interesting conversation I went into my room and have been in here since. I tossed up my hair into a messy bun and cleaned my face. Then I pulled on my night shorts that were really to my mid-thigh, and a short sleeved t-shirt. Then I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up around one in the morning, but for like an hour I had trouble falling back to sleep. Do you know how annoying that was? Yeah, today not my day.

A knock came from downstairs, and knowing no one was awake I went down to check. But mind you, I was freaking out the whole way down the stairs. I looked out the peephole to see none other than Nathaniel and his sister Amber. And I guess I should mention the two parents that stood behind them.

I opened the door. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, ignoring the look that Amber gave me. It was one of sympathy and she looked to cute for me to not want to. Yet I didn't. "It's like two in the morning."

"We know." Amber's father pushed inside and looked around the entry hall. Upstairs I heard my parents getting up. Irritated, I opened the door wider for the others to walk inside. "We've come to discuss yours and Nathaniel's arrangement." Amber's father said matter o' factly.

"Right, at two in the morning? Really, I think like eight, ten, noon even, but two in the goddamn morning?" I said, a hint of fatigue hitting me. Off to the side I heard Amber giggle, and Nathaniel sighed, probably annoyed with me or something.

"George, Lydia!" My own father said coming down the stairs with open arms. Strange, considering when they used to greet each other it was stiff, and only a courteous nod or something like that. "Good to see you again."

Behind him my mother followed with a straight face, as if she didn't want them in her home. Confused I sat down on the couch, and that's when the fun began.

* * *

**AN/ Thank you for reading and so sorry if it was confusing or anything. I usually don't do author notes but I think I may for this. At least for now. Advice, criticism, appreciated, and thank you. **


End file.
